<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilium Casa Blanca by TOfindme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386766">Lilium Casa Blanca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOfindme/pseuds/TOfindme'>TOfindme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Abigail/Wendy, Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOfindme/pseuds/TOfindme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail &amp; Wendy (Don't Starve)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilium Casa Blanca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我渴求一次吵架、火药味儿直冲的争执，或许撕扯着对方的头发怒吼。或者我只是很想摸温蒂的头发？<br/>
噗嗤，我摸着自己扎手的寸头，我以为剪去头发这个举动足以让温蒂火冒三丈，然而温蒂只是摸了摸我被削平的耳后，很认真地评论我的头发，“或许它长起来的时候会很扎手？”于是我是那个火冒三丈的人，我一字一句地告诉温蒂：“我-不-会-再-把-它-留-长-了。”<br/>
我的姐姐和我暴风雨般的脾气显然已经是多年好友，温蒂把停留在我耳后的手放下来，歪了歪头，试图用笑容安抚我，“但你也许会觉得长发会让我们更相似一点？”“我可不想和你相似，老处女。”我感觉到身上的尖刺都在蓬勃生长，肆无忌惮地去刺伤温蒂。<br/>
温蒂的笑容消失了：“我不希望你这样去称呼别人，阿比盖尔。”她很严肃，我身上所有坚硬的棱角突然都褪掉，心里的羞愧几乎要把我埋没，于是我只能慌张地转过身，抛下最后一句话“可是我已经那么做了。”而这句话只有通过咬牙切齿的方式才能不让它颤抖着向它本身的含义发出反驳。<br/>
我们再一次不欢而散，是的，再一次。我们的见面总是我单方面的发火和逃离，为什么温蒂还没有厌倦？哪怕是争吵也要好一点啊，她真的会骂我吗？情绪崩溃地、认真地、而不是总是她一脸冷静地在冰水里看着我自己噼里啪啦燃烧？可我其实期待在我梦里出现的那些情节，她离开她那些该死的书陪我去花园和阁楼，然后我会躲起来看她慌乱地找我，那个时候她还会叫我“奥比。”而我可以在她不注意的时候再跑出来吓她一跳。我想她会喜欢我给她摘的花？如果她想的话我也可以陪她看书的，其实我喜欢长发，温蒂的长发很软很舒服，还带着花香，我不知道那是什么植物的味道，于是我习惯把它称为“温蒂”。假如她愿意在地毯或者床上阅读，我就可以枕在她身边睡觉，而梦里还有那种叫做“温蒂”的花香。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>